Love Weaves the Way
by Morningdew3
Summary: "Lucy I would like you to get married.." -"Dammit." Natsu punch the wall. "I lost her." - "Natsu!" Lucy tripped and fell. She grit her teeth and kept on searching. - "Don't worry were still best friends!" A story where love will get them past there hard ships.


Enjoy! This is like a Natsu and lucy thing no other characters except Jude. :DD

* * *

Lucy checked her reflection in the mirror. Shorts with knee-high socks, a simple white shirt with iKON (A/N: stahp it's my love. *flips hair*) on the front and Bobby written on the back. It showed her shoulders off.

She squealed thinking about the date with Natsu. She jumped up and down. Lucy fixed her hair, for the 100th time this past hour and was about to go out when Jude, her father, came in.

Lucy smiled. "Yes, papa?" He smiled back.

He seemed to be hesitating about something. "Lucy... I fixed a marriage for you. It's with the Sabertooth family so we can get along better." He saw my reaction and quickly replied after that. "O-oh and you can say no if you want.. you know with Natsu and all.." He muttered, trailing off.

She fakes a smile. "It's okay, papa. You did a lot for me so this is the least I can do!" She said managing her composure. He smiled again and walked out of her room. Then she broke, she fell on her knees her hands gripping her bed pole.

 _"Natsu.."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu saw a blonde silhouette approaching. He grinned.

"Luce!" She hurried over and jokingly smacked him for being loud. Only to join him on laughing as he talked about the peoples startled faces.

Natsu took one look at her face to see that there was something wrong so he told her to wait on the bench. He came back with strawberry ice cream for both of them. She smiled. "Thanks Natsu."

"No problem, now stop looking droopy, let's go!" He said dragging her with his unoccupied hand. "Wait?! Where are we going?!"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you!" He yelled back. She blushed instantly. Though it he said it casually, it affected her pretty bad. She glanced at their intertwined hands and smiled again.

"Me too.." She whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"NATSU! Go slower! We're going to die!" She screamed, clinging to his waist. They were currently on a motorcycle.

"IT'S OKAY LUCE TRUST ME!" He yelled back. "I DO TRUST YOU, YOU IDIOT. JUST DON'T TRUST THIS MOTORCYCLE."

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" He said pretending to sound offended. If that's even possible by screaming.

"STUPID LITTLE-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay Luce. Were here!"

She stumbled off dizzy from the.. ride. Lucy saw something red in the distance only to look up and see the sunset. She looked away and blinked from the harsh brightness from the sun.

He sat down on the fencing as Lucy followed suit. It was quiet for a while as we both enjoyed each others presence before she broke it.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted. _Wait why am I apologizing? Gosh Lucy your so awkward!_ She had a mental fight.. er... discussion with her conscience. He grinned.

"I don't know what you did, but it's okay!" He said.

"No.. My father arranged a marriage with me and boy from the Sabertooth lands.." She said looking down. "It's okay! What's wrong about that?" He comforted. As Natsu thought about it the more he wanted to punch the wall. The girl he loved.. was getting married.

She smiled, weakly. "Yea, but.. we won't be able to spend time together.." Lucy said making a excuse. He grinned, painfully.

"It's okay! I can kidnap you! But don't worry Lucy, It'll be great! Were still best friends! Don't let that get in the way of our love!" Natsu said dramatically which made Lucy laugh and him join. They spent the rest of the time with the comfort of each others presence.

Soon the sun was going to fall and they were getting up to ride back home. One thought remained in both of them as they stayed silent in a comforting silence.

 _"It's not only that we won't be able to spend time together.. it's because I love you. I want to be with you.."_

 _"I have to be happy for Lucy.."_

* * *

Lucy woke up in her bed with the sunlight glaring at her. She calmly dressed up in a white summer dress with a brown belt. She put a bow in her hair as it fell in soft curls.

"Your ready to do this Lucy.." She said to her reflection. She sighed. Why did this feel so wrong?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jude-sama! Jude-sama!" A maid came rushing in.

"What is it?" The King, Haruto, said calmly. The maid seemed to be happy, but anxious.

"Lucy-sama is in need of help!" The king smiled at the name of his daughter. She was getting married today, but she'll do something with that and Natsu. I know because she's my daughter.. Lucy. He smiled inwardly.

"What does she need help with?" He replied. "I was not told of why she needed your presence, but she's kind of worried.." The servant didn't even need to continue, for Jude already knew.

He got up from his throne and crossed the room stopping in front of the servant. "Lead me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Papa papa!" She said from behind a curtain sticking only her head out. She motioned to him with her hand. He caught sight of her and walked up to her only to get pulled inside the curtains.

She set him down on a chair. "Wait.." Lucy went and got two wedding dresses, each by expensive fabric.

She lifted both of them. "Which one?" She said nervously.

In her left she had a long, white dress the went up to her knees in the front but flowed out in the back. It had slight blue here and there so it looked like ice. In it's strapless perfection it boasted her curves.

In her right she had a long, silky, white dress that flowed out to her feet in the front and back but had slight ruffles in between the flow. It showed her shoulders and a lace fabric continuing down her arm and a ring that was connected to the fabric and was put on her right index finger. This showed curves and a tiny bit of cleavage.

He chuckled.

"Hmm.. I like the right one better. It's something that would suit you.." He said smiling. Lucy bounced up and down.

"Right right!? I thought so too! Great!" She looked through the curtain before shouting, "Levy-chann~ I'm going with this one~" She said happily.

Jude chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You've grown up huh." With the dresses now free from her hand she pouted and patted down her hair. "Papa~" She whined, looking in the mirror to see different hair popping up.

"You messed up my hair!" He smirked proudly. "Good I didn't like that one!"

Lucy completely forgot about her hair and gaped at him. "Really?!" She grabbed his arm pulled him past the curtain again and got the book of wedding hairstyles.

"Pick one with me!"

Jude laughed. "Okay Okay!"

::::::::::::::::::::::

After a while of... arguing, they settled with a hairstyle it showed her side bang and waterfall braided her hair to one side pinned with a pink flower pin. The rest of her hair was set loose in light curls.

Lucy looked at her self in the mirror. She was now by herself, Levy called it... mind preparations? She sighed looking in the mirror.

To be honest with her self, she didn't want any of this. She was just being happy for her dad.

She could still hear Natsu's words in her head. _**"Don't worry Lucy! It'll be great! We're still best friends!"**_

Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked up and tried blinking them away, only to make them end up sliding down her cheeks. _Good thing your not wearing mascara right now Lucy.. You'd look like a mess..._ She thought to her self, laughing pitifully.

"Why do I have to go through this? I love Natsu.. I wish it was him I was marrying.." Lucy said, unconsciously.

"You should've said so.." A voice suddenly said. She turned around.

"Dad?!"

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled punching the wall. The rain descending down on him, making his mood worse. People passing by gave him weird looks.

"Why did I say that?! I love Lucy... I wanted her.. but now I lost her." He muttered walking slowly in the rain, thinking of only one person.

 _Lucy_

::::::::::::::::::::::

 _It's okay, Lucy. You look more happy with him. I'm sorry I told you to get married. Oh yea and.. I saw him stop by. He probably didn't get that far._

Tears blurred Lucy's vision as she ran in the rain looking for a certain dumb-headed, pink-haired idiot. She tripped and scraped her knees causing her to yelp in pain.

She clenched the dirt in her hands as she picked her self back up and started to search again.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu was hurt mentally and physically. He was stumbling bumping into peoples shoulders as he got pushed in return. Then he settled for leaning against the bridge. Natsu sighed and put his hands over his eyes to cover his tears now spilling down his cheeks, camouflaging with the rain.

"Natsu!" He looked up and skimmed his eyes around. He laughed, pitifully. "Even hearing her voice. You really are pathetic, Natsu." He said to him self.

"Natsu!" It sounded more desperate with the sound of slamming heels with it. Natsu grit his teeth and ignored it. He slowly turned around wanting to go somewhere, but at the same time wanting to go no where.

Then right when he moved his foot to walk, someone crashed in to him, hugging him from behind. A certain someone smelling like strawberry and vanilla.

"Natsu! I'm sorry! I love you so much and I was stupid to do a wedding when I clearly love you so-" He cut her rambling off by kissing her.

Lucy's eyes widened before winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. She laughed which he joined in on.

They parted leaning their foreheads against each other. "Your real." He breathed. She smiled, "Well, I wouldn't be fake silly." Lucy teased.

"You really are an idiot, Lucy Heartfillia." She laughed.

"Yeah.. I know."

"You are a really, really, big idiot."

"Thanks for the guilt trip Natsu," Lucy blushed looking away. "Can you say it already?" She glanced at him. "Or I'm going to run back and like do that marriage thing.."

"You wouldn't even if you have to." He said smirking.

"Arrogant jerk..." she muttered, looking away. He hugged her in the spur of the moment.

" _I love you."_ He whispered. Lucy blushed. "No, I hate you." She turned around, pretending to be mad.

Natsu chuckled and hugged her from behind, making her relax, before tickling her. She laughed, which made him figure out that the sun had rose and it had stopped raining.

And as they shared another kiss, they felt the smile on their lips.

* * *

OKAYYY WELL THAT SEEMED SO MUSHY TOWARDS THE END. DID I REALLY JUST WRITE THAT? OMFGGGG GAHHHHH

WELL YEA THAT WAS THE ONE-SHOT. SPREAD THE LOVE MY LOVELIES. WAIT WUT. WHATEVER R;R (Dangit so close to 2000.. well yea.. this is a oneshot so.. hope u liked it.)

-the iKON loving writer that you will so totally come to love one day


End file.
